


Краски жизни

by NoMoreHeroes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreHeroes/pseuds/NoMoreHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли преданная всеми женщина полюбить снова? Может. А такая, как Радамес?</p><p>Не без обоснуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краски жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Автор был вдохновлен картинкой by lonewolf117 с DeviantArt http://s7.uploads.ru/uInoM.jpg

Размеренный стук каблуков разрезал тишину в пустом коридоре. Дж'аво было запрещено появляться в этой части корабля, а расклапания, что часто ютились то в вентиляции, то в канализации, быстро поняли, что лазеры на дверях - крайне больно. Карла Радамес не любила, когда начинали трогать ее "игрушки".

Лаборатории - ее святыня. Как Т-вирус помог выжить Маркусу, так и Карла вновь собралась здесь. С каждым днем стекаясь все большей массой в центре помещения, она вновь обретала тело, разум, память. Но цели для ее жизни больше не осталось - Дерек, ее любовь и проклятие, был мертв. Мир словно окрасился в черно-белые тона, будто фильм в стиле нуар. Исследования С-вируса и его испытания больше не радовали, толпы образцов шатались по коридорам, натыкаясь друг на друга и иногда пытаясь поглотить, чтобы и дальше существовать так же бесцельно, как и она.

Но у нее было маленькое утешение, маленький приз за все, что она сделала: мальчишка. Ради него она поставила всю эту защиту, ради него выглядела так, словно сошла с обложки журнала, ради него изобрела антидот, нейтрализующий все клетки ею же созданного вируса. Каждый божий день ученая приходила в эту часть корабля, чтобы еще несколько часов пронаблюдать за его бессознательным телом в резервуаре, что поддерживал в нем жизнь. Когда она нашла его, уродливого, со страшной правой рукой, по которой изредка пробегали искорки электричества, Карла почти сразу вспомнила его лицо - мальчишка вместе со своим глупым капитаном гонялись за ней полгода, но в результате так ничего и не получили. А сейчас он был полностью в ее власти. Она могла и убить его, и вернуть ему прежний облик, ведь она знала вирус и его свойства, как никто другой. Ясно было одно: отпускать она его не собиралась.

Мир еще не расцвел, но в нем определенно появились краски. В первую очередь, красный - как помада на ее губах, которые она каждое утро красила перед зеркалом, как ее длинный шарф, что она одевала и в снежной Эдонии, и в жарком Китае. Затем зеленый - бледноватый цвет жидкости в капсуле, где временно содержался пленный, и текст на старых компьютерах. После появился синий - ее платье с глубоким вырезом и телефон. И далее, далее, далее...

Карла не заметила, как перестала презирать его. Информация об усиленном вирусе, которую она получила из его организма, о его индивидуальном воздействии на людей, создание антивируса - все было благодаря ему. Не то чтобы она была готова его расцеловать, но... Она бормотала тихое и почти неразличимое "Спасибо" каждый день, прижимая ладонь к стеклу. 

Огромная жуткая рука мальчишки уменьшалась, а шрамы на лице заживали. Тело возвращалось к прежнему облику. Карла была уверена, что когда тело полностью восстановится, он придет в сознание.

Когда он очнулся, мир приобрел еще один цвет - ярко-коричневый, как его прекрасные глаза. Спуская жидкость в капсуле и наблюдая, как он дрожит и трет руками плечи, пытаясь согреться, женщина мысленно ликовала - ей удалось вернуть мальчишке жизнь...

Вот только глаза его были пусты и безжизненны. Перед ней было бездушное существо, имеющее не больше разума, чем любой из ее подчиненных. Лишенный памяти, личности и, как бы Карла не хотела признавать, сердца. Пытаясь разбудить в нем человека, она даже взяла его за руку и приложила ладонь к своей груди, но он продолжал тупо взирать на свою кисть в ее вырезе, не возбуждаясь, не отводя взгляд, не краснея. Тело сохранило лишь память мышц, реагирующую на резкие движения и боль, и инстинкты, не более того. Вероятно, мальчишка успел получить травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, но вирус воссоздал его, вернув тело, но не душу.

В отчаянии она разбила капсулу, бросив в нее монитор одного из таких же бездушных компьютеров, перевернула столы с хрупкими экспериментальными образцами, разгромила лабораторию, но в конце концов обнаружила себя уткнувшейся в плечо мальчишки. Слезы безудержным потоком лились из глаз, а Карла все не могла остановиться, сжимая в руках его одежду, нет, чужую одежду, которую она надевала на него сама, чтобы придать ему иллюзию человечности. Его руки на ее спине тоже были иллюзией человечности, ведь она положила их туда сама. Все это было лишь красивой иллюзией, обманом, сказкой, которые она тоже придумала сама.

Мир снова выцветал. Мальчишка снова стал серым, как и все вокруг. Сидя на столе и баюкая в разгромленном помещении существо, никак не нуждающееся в ласке, Радамес медленно сходила с ума. Остался только красный - как помада на ее губах, которые она каждое утро красила перед зеркалом, и его щеке, как ее длинный шарф, что она одевала и в снежной Эдонии, и в жарком Китае, как ее кровь, неторопливо стекающая по рукам...


End file.
